Play sets for toy vehicles are popular toys that provide entertainment and excitement to a user or users. Furthermore, games involving launching objects into the air at a target are also popular with the user, be it a child or an adult. Children also enjoy toys that have changing visual appearances and/or sound effects. Some typical games that involve launching or throwing objects at a target include a stationary target and the game is typically over when all the objects have been thrown at the target by each player.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a toy wherein objects can be launched at a moving target wherein the target and its structure provide visual and audio effects.